lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Messing with melvins invention transcript (Thedudeman3)
opening Dreamworks Animation presents... In association with... Tree House Comix, Inc.! okay. So. A long, long, ,long time ago... in a galaxy far, faraway... there was a planet called Underpantyworld. Oh, wait, wait, wait. Okay, go. That's perfect. That's perfect. Okay. Underpantyworld was a peaceful planet where everybody wore only underwear. Until it started to blow up for some reason Big Daddy Longjohns:Oh, my gosh. Big Daddy Longjohns:Oh, my gosh. baby captain underpants:Da-da. Meanwhile, the leaders of Underpantyworld... Big Daddy Longjohns and his wife, Princess Pantyhose... saved their baby by stretching his underwear really far... and then they shot him into space. Big Daddy Longjohns:Godspeed, little Underpants. baby captain underpants:Whee! baby captain underpants:Whee! And then he crashed on Earth, where he was raised by some nice... Dolphins? Yeah, dolphins. Just go with it. Okay, fine baby captain underpants: Goo-goo, gah-gah. baby captain underpants:Tra-la-la-la-la-Ia. But the space baby grew up fast. citizen:look up in the sky female citizen:its a bird citizen:its a plane. weird citizen:its an egg salad sandwich egg salad sandwich:and guess what im rotten captain underpants:Faster than a speeding waistband. captain underpants:More powerful - than boxer shorts egg salad sandwich:you'll never catch me, Captain Underpants. Owie captain underpants:Able to leap tall buildings without getting a wedgie. cop:Hey, all right. Good for you, pal. Now put on some clothes, you weirdo. captain underpants:no way captain underpants:I fight for truth, justice, and all that is pre-shrunk and cottony. For I am... harold:CAPTAIN UNDERPANTS harold:the origin issue george:It's so good harold:We should've done an origin issue ages ago. george:Yeah, like, first. You know, I'm not sure about the dolphins, though. harold:Yeah, I know. It's just... I didn't know if it was the thing where it's, like, good weird or bad weird. Like, is it something... harold:The origin issue! mr krupp:I've told you two a thousand times not to draw these idiotic comics! george:Hey, everybody! Wait one second. Hi. I'm George Beard. And this is my best friend, Harold Hutchins. harold:Hey. Ah, man george: It's okay. We got more ideas. See, Harold loves to draw and I love to tell stories. And this old guy looking angry right here... well, this is the worst principal in the world... Mr. Krupp. harold:Mean old Mr. Krupp. Hates anything fun. Like comic books... recess... Christmas. santa:Ho, ho, whoa! harold:Even kittens! george:Oh, my goodness. Did that really happen? harold:Uh, no, not technically. But it might as well have! I'm sorry. I'm still mad about the comic. george:yeah, me too. And unfreeze krupp:in my office. now! invetion convention george: Look upon their sad, miserable, pathetic faces. Come on, Harold. If you won't do it for me and you won't do it for you... do it for future generations. Save the first graders... the kindygarteners, the unborn... from a life of eternal boredom! harold:Okay, let's do this. melvin:Feast your eyes on this. The Turbo Toilet 2000.! Check it out, people. It's already programmed with my persona! potty playlist. turbo toilet malfunction melvin:Huh? Oh... krupp:Melvin, turn that thing off. melvin:I'm trying to, but it's not cooperating. george and harold:Best. Prank. Ever. Category:Customs by Thedudeman3